Hugh Drury (1616-1689)
}} Biography Hugh DRURY, the immigrant ancestor, was, according to family tradition, son of Obed DRURY, of London England. It is believed that he came under the name of George DRURY, who was a passenger in the ship "Abigail" in July, 1635, aged nineteen years, for no further mention of a George DRURY is found. This ship brought a company of the younger Winthrop's settlers bound for Connecticut, but Hugh DRURY located at Sudbury, Massachusetts, as early as 1641 and was a proprietor of that town. In 1646 he removed to Boston, selling his Sudbury place to Edmund Rice (1594-1663) (his father-in-law). He was a carpenter by trade. In 1654 he was a member of the Artillery Company and afterward had the rank of lieutenant. He was admitted to the Boston church, April 16, 1654, and freeman, May 3, 1654. He was a town officer of Boston. His will was dated November 1, 1687, and proved July 30, 1689. He bequeathed to Mary, widow of son John, to sister Lydia Hawkins, son Thomas (grandson?), refers to deceased wife Lydia and to a daughter Mary. He was buried in the Kings Chapel burying ground, Boston, and the grave is marked. Membership in AHAC This individual is a registered member of Ancient and Honorable Artillery Company of Massachusetts (AHAC), which is the oldest chartered military organization in North America and the nineteenth oldest chartered military organization in the world. Its charter was granted in March 1638 by the Great and General Court of Massachusetts Bay and signed by Governor John Winthrop as a volunteer militia company to train officers enrolled in the local militia companies across Massachusetts. Membership in the company has traditionally been selected from the upper middle and upper classes of Boston society. Marriage & Family 1st Marriage: Lydia Rice He married (first) Lydia Rice (1628-1675), who was born in 1627, died April 5, 1675, daughter of Edmund and Tamazin Rice. His wife Lydia was admitted to the church, March 12, 1648. # John Drury (1646-1678) - a child by his first wife Lydia was John, born May 2, 1646, and recorded in Sudbury Vital records. Also a carpenter by trade. He served as a lieutenant in King Philip's War of 1675. # Mary Drury ??? - Daughters-in-law were often called daughters. Hugh had no known siblings. # Hugh Drury ??? (1648-) - died young? 2nd Marriage : Mary Fletcher He married (second) October, 1676, Mary Shrimpton Fletcher, widow of Rev. Edward Fletcher. Research Notes Edmund Rice History Society From Descendants of Edmund Rice person page 11: Your authors note that Savage says Hugh had a son Thomas, but Thomas was actually a grandson, son of Hugh's only known son John. Although numerous secondary sources list Hugh Drury as born c 1616 in London, England, and Hugh's father as Obed Drury, we have found no evidence to support Hugh Drury's birth or parents. Until we find compelling evidence, we will not list his birth place as London or his father as Obed Drury. He became a member of the Ancient and Honorable Artillery Company in 1659 and was subsequently its Lieutenant. Savage History Savage p 75 says: Hugh, Boston 1640, carpenter, freeman 1654, 1655& 6, ar. co. 1659, lived some yrs at Sudbury, Lydia joined "our" 12 Mar 1648. 2 children 1. John b 2 May 1646 carpenter, freeman 1673 Thomas m Rachel Rice Hugh was a lt. in the colonial wars. Source: American Compend of Gen Vol 7 DRURY, HUGH, had a grant of land in Sud., 1640 or '41; 1642, occupied house and land mortgaged for debt by Wm. Swifte, of Sandwich; 1646, sold to Edward Rice his house and houselot. He was f. by w. Lydia, of 1. JOHN, b. in Sud., May 2, 1646, m. Mary (???), was a carpenter in Boston, and d. ab. 1678, f. of Thomas and John; 2. THOMAS.2 Hugh, a carpenter, d. in Boston, 1689; and his w. Lydia, d. 1675, â€˜. 47, (both interred in the Chapel Burial Ground). Hugh names in his will, proved July 30, 1689, his brothers Henry, Joseph, and Edward Rice. Hugh m. in Boston, Mary Fletcher, 1676. (Suff. Deeds). Family History: 217 Genealogy Books Holman Research From Geni member William Henry Drury: "Hugh Drury's will (1689) is very confusing, as it is combined with the estate of his deceased son, John and that of his decased wife, Lydia. The best source that I know of for all this is The Stevens & Miller Ancestry, vol. 2, by Winifred H. Lovering-Holman, 1953, pages 53-71. Mrs. Holman was a well-known genealogist." Lydia Hawkins was Hugh's wife Lydia's much younger half-sister who was raised as their daughter. * John was Hugh's only child. * Mary was John's wife. * Thomas was Hugh's grandson * Daughters-in-law were often called daughters. * Hugh had no known siblings. References * Hugh Drury 1616 List of Famous Descendants Category:Member of AHAC Massachusetts